Confused Much
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.
1. Chapter 1: Confusions

*-*-*Confused Much*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 1: Confusions*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**Summary:** Neither Logan nor Quinn ever expected that they would become a couple, but with Chase/Zoey together and Michael/Lola together, and at the risk of being 5-wheels, what choice do they have? Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

*-*-*Logan's POV*-*-*

'How is it that someone like her, someone who is so in love with science and stuff like that, can make me melt whenever I see her? How can I even have feelings for her? I mean I've heard the saying 'Opposites Attract' but I never thought that someone like her would make me feel this way. Is the saying really true? Can someone so different then me, someone like Quinn Pensky, actually make me want to hold her in my arms and kiss her whenever I want, or fall asleep with her in my arms late at night, or even make me want to just… never mind what I was about to say… it's not appropriate even in my mind.'

"Hey Logan," Quinn says sitting down next to me.

"Oh, hey Quinn," I say and I notice how close she is to me.

"What were you thinking about?" Quinn asks scooting closer to me.

"Oh, not much, just random stuff," I say and feel my heart start to beat 10x faster then normal.

"Oh, okay, are you busy tonight by any chance?" Quinn asks.

"Not that I can recall, why?" I ask.

"I was just wondering, since I have no one to hang out with," Quinn says.

"Why didn't you ask Mark?" I ask trying not to sound too mean

"He broke up with me," Quinn says and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Oh, why would any guy break up with someone as great as you?" I ask, luckily, no one else was in the lounge to hear all of this.

"So that he could start going out with Brooke," Quinn says and starts to cry.

"Quinn, please don't cry," I beg as I wrap my arms around her and do the best to comfort her.

"What else can I do?" Quinn asks crying into my chest.

"No guy is worth your tears, and once you find one that is, he won't make you cry," I say as I hold her close.

"Why haven't you ever shown this side of you to anyone else?" Quinn asks looking up at me.

"Because, I have a tough guy rep and I can't break that," I say.

"I think that you should show your true self to people and not put up a façade just to please others," Quinn says.

"Quinn, I'm sorry that I always call you a spaz, it's mean and insensitive of me," I say before leaning in and gently kissing her.

As we're kissing, I feel mind go off by itself and the next thing I know, Quinn has her arms around my neck and I'm laying on top of her and we've turned a simple kiss into a full blown make-out session.

"Logan, wait," Quinn says pushing me up with her hand.

"What?" I ask a little upset that she stopped kissing me.

"Let's not make-out here, someone could walk in and see us; let's go to my room," Quinn says.

"What about Zoey and Lola?" I ask.

"They're spending the night in your room with Chase and Michael," Quinn says.

"What are we waiting for then, I want to get back to making out ASAP." I say as I get off of her and help her up.

*-*-*Quinn's POV*-*-*

'How can this be happening? I never thought when I got here that I would be making out with the hottest guy on campus, and potentially be the hottest guy on campus' girlfriend. I mean, I, Quinn Pensky, am making out with Logan Reese, in my room and he doesn't even seem to mind at all. Why am I even thinking while kissing a god like Logan? I'm going to stop now.'

"Quinn, are you sure that you want this, I mean we can take things slow if you want," Logan says.

"No, I took things slow with Mark and look at where it got me," I say as I tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Do you really want to go that far?" Logan asks, taking off his shirt.

"I just want to be able to have my hands roam your perfectly toned stomach while we kiss," I say smirking.

"Hey, I want that too," Logan says giving me a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I'll take my shirt off, but that's it," I say.

"No, you get to have nothing preventing you from roaming your hands over my stomach, so I get the same thing, so the bra comes off too," Logan says.

"Okay, okay," I say as I take off my bra as well.

"Now back to kissing," Logan says and starts attacking my neck while having one hand under my back and the other roaming my stomach.

"Logan," I moan.

"Hum?" he asks into my neck.

"What are we going to tell our friends?" I ask.

"Don't know, and I don't really care," Logan says before sucking on my neck again.

"Are you trying to give me a hickey?" I ask.

"Yep," Logan answers.

"Why don't you reposition your mouth to up here," I say pulling his head up so that our lips meet again.

This time, things go a little further. While we're kissing, I feel Logan tug at the waistline of my jeans and gasp as he slides his hand along my hip and into the back of my pants and he takes advantage of me gasping and he slides his tongue into my mouth. For a few minutes, before my tongue meets his, he is content with exploring and when our tongues meet, Logan repositions himself on top of me and puts his hands on either side of my head.

"We have to stop," I say, and immediately feel terrible for having to say it.

"Why?" Logan asks.

"Because, it's 11:30 at night and we have classes tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving this room," Logan says and watches while I get ready for bed.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I ask as I go to lie down.

"I already am ready," Logan says wrapping his arm around my waist and that is how we fall asleep.

*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read Chapter 2: Telling Our Friends. – Emma ;P)


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Our Friends

*-*-*Confused Much*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 2: Telling our Friends*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**Summary:** Neither Logan nor Quinn ever expected that they would become a couple, but with Chase/Zoey together and Michael/Lola together, and the risk of becoming 5-wheels, what choice do they have? Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

"Good Morning PCA, it is 0800 hrs and it is time for all you sleepy-heads to wake up and start getting ready for school," Jeremiah Trottman, the PCA newscaster says over the PA system, making Logan and Quinn sit up quickly.

"Good morning," Logan says leaning in and capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Quinn says when they pull apart.

"I'll meet you in the lounge and then we can walk to class together," Logan says as he heads toward the door.

"See you in a little bit," Quinn says as she hops out of bed.

"See ya," Logan says and pops his head out the door to make sure that no one sees him.

"What are you doing?" Zoey and Quinn ask from opposite sides of the door, yet at the same time.

"Nothing, see you in about 20 minutes Quinn," Logan answers before walking in the direction Zoey and Lola had just come from.

"What was Logan doing in our room?" Lola asks as she and Zoey walk into the room.

"The same thing the two of you were doing in the guys' room, he was spending the night," Quinn answers before getting dressed.

"Whose bed was he sleeping in?" Zoey asks looking from her bed to Lola's bed.

"He slept in my bed," Quinn says not looking at either of her roommates.

"Where were you sleeping?" Lola asks.

"In my bed," Quinn says before grabbing her backpack and leaving the room.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Zoey asks Lola.

"I think she just said that both she and Logan slept in her bed last night," Lola says, looking confused.

"Okay, that's what I heard, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that, and especially with Logan Reese," Zoey says before she and Lola start getting ready for the day.

"Hey, do you think that Quinn and Logan are dating now?" Lola asks.

"I don't think so," Zoey says shrugging.

*-*-*Lounge*-*-*

"Hey Logan," Quinn says walking over to him.

"Hey Quinn," Logan responds giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready for class?" Quinn asks.

"Yep," Logan says taking her books and carrying them in one hand while holding her hand with his free hand.

"Logan, are you going to ask me?" Quinn asks.

"Don't worry, by the end of the day, you will be the envy of most of the girls at PCA," Logan says as they stop outside their homeroom class and wait for their friends.

"Okay, if you're sure," Quinn says.

"I'm sure Quinn," Logan says kissing her.

Unfortunately, right as they were kissing, their homeroom teacher walked around the corner.

"Mr Rees, Ms Pensky, separate this instant!" Mr Alexander says.

"Sorry Mr Alexander," Logan and Quinn say together.

"The Dean's office this instant," Mr Alexander says, "and give him these," he finishes.

"Yes Mr Alexander," Quinn says as she and Logan walk toward Dean Rivers' office in silence.

"I can't believe that we got busted by Mr Alexander, I mean, he usually busts students who are making out in class, but it was before class," Logan says sighing.

"It's okay Logan, if we get in trouble with Dean Rivers, then we have all day to make out," Quinn says as they reach the Dean's office.

"Dean Rivers, can we come in?" Logan asks after knocking on the door.

"Of course, what is it?" Dean Rivers says having them walk in and sit down in front of him.

"These are from Mr Alexander," Quinn says as she and Logan hand him the notes.

"These are slips for Public Displays of Affection," Dean Rivers says reading them.

"Yes Sir," Logan says.

"Where are the other two?" Dean Rivers asks making Logan and Quinn look up at him.

"What do you mean Sir?" Quinn asks.

"Well, I'm sure that you two were showing PDA with each other, so where are the two that you were making out with?" Dean Rivers asks again.

"It's just us Sir," Logan says.

"Wait; the two of you were making out with each other!" Dean Rivers asks in astonishment.

"Yes Sir," Quinn says.

"Well, this is different, since this is the first offense, a day of suspension for today, now head back to Mr Alexander's class and have him contact your other teachers, then head back to one of your dorms," Dean Rivers says writing them a pass.

"Thank you sir," Logan says as he takes the slip from the Dean.

*-*-*Back at Mr Alexander's Class*-*-*

"What did he give you two?" Mr Alexander asks as Logan and Quinn walk into the classroom.

"A day suspension and he wants you to contact our teachers," Logan says handing him the slip, "see ya tomorrow," he finishes as he takes Quinn's hand walks out of the class.

"Did they just walk out of here holding hands?" Chase asks Zoey, Lola and Michael.

"Yeah they did, it looks like they **are** going out," Zoey said.

*-*-*Boys' Dorm*-*-*

"So, what are we going to do all day?" Quinn asks as she sits on Logan's bed.

"I know what I want to do," Logan says as he caresses Quinn's cheek with one hand and wrapping his other hand around her waist.

"I like that idea," Quinn says before they started to kiss.

As the day went on, Logan and Quinn did a lot of kissing. And when they weren't kissing, they would stare at each other and think about kissing. And if they weren't doing that, they would sit there and take pictures together and then copy them onto the computer.

"I want to have a picture of just you for my background," Logan says grabbing the camera and taking a picture of Quinn.

"Fine, then I get to have a picture of just you," Quinn says taking the camera and snapping a picture of her "boyfriend".

"What's this?" Logan asks noticing her binder in her bag.

"It's my Chemistry binder," Quinn says smirking.

"Can I possibly copy the notes from you then?" Logan asks starting to open the binder.

"Sure, but you might have to change a few things in them," Quinn says as she continues to take various pictures of him.

"You're right Quinn, I am going to have to change some things, 'cause all of your notes say 'I heart Logan'," Logan says smirking at her.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Quinn asks innocently.

"Nothin', I'm just commenting on what your notes say," Logan says before giving her a hug and a kiss, which leads to a make-out session.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Lola asks from the doorway, where her, Zoey, Michael and Chase were standing.

"No, nothing was interrupted," Quinn says hastily.

"What are you four doing here?" Logan asks looking from his friends to his unofficial girlfriend and back.

"We don't have any more classes today," Michael says sitting down on the couch and pulling Lola onto his lap.

"Is there anything that the two of you would like to tell us?" Chase asks.

"Not really," Quinn answers.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah, we're sure, why?" Logan asks.

"Oh, come on; how stupid do you two think we are!" Lola asks in shock.

"We saw you walk out of homeroom holding hands this morning…," Michael says.

"And, we just saw you kissing each other…," Chase says.

"And, we figured out that you two slept together last night," Zoey and Lola say together.

"It took you two that long to figure out that we slept together last night; I told you that Logan and I both slept in my bed last night!" Quinn exclaims.

"Quinn; calm down," Logan says putting a hand on top of hers.

"No, if they want to know then let's tell them," Quinn says.

"But there's nothing to tell them Quinn!" Logan exclaims to her.

"What are you talking about? They've already figured out that we're dating! So what else is there to not tell them?" Quinn asks.

"But we're unofficially dating Quinn!" Logan exclaims.

"Oh," Quinn, Zoey, Lola, Chase and Michael all say together.

"We're going to leave you two alone for now," Chase says as he, Zoey, Michael and Lola all hurry out of the room.

"If you were worried about us dating without actually saying that we were going out, why didn't you say something earlier?" Quinn asks once the door closes behind their friends.

"I was planning on asking you tonight, but then they came in and everything came out and I'm sorry about yelling at you," Logan says not looking at her.

"Logan, ask me now," Quinn says making Logan's head snap up.

"What?" Logan asks.

"Ask me right now," Quinn demands.

"Quinn Pensky, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asks getting down on one knee as if he was proposing.

(**A/N:** Is that foreshadowing? Or is it just a description? Wait to find out. – Emma)

"Of course; I would love to be your girlfriend Logan Reese," Quinn says with a smile.

"Finally," Logan says getting up and spinning her around in a hug.

"I love you Logan Reese," Quinn says.

"I love you too, Quinn Pensky," Logan replies.

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*

(**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. But I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Please read Chapter 3: A Triple Date Interrupted. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: A Triple Date Interrupted

*-*-*Confused Much*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 3: A Triple Date Interrupted*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**Summary:** Neither Logan nor Quinn ever expected that they would become a couple, but with Chase/Zoey together and Michael/Lola together, and the risk of becoming 5-wheels, what choice do they have? Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. I do, however, own the plot of this story.

*-*-*Three Days Later (Friday)*-*-*

"Okay, now that we are all going out with someone, I think we should all go on a date together," Zoey says to her friends.

"But, what is the point of that?" Logan asks.

"It's called a triple date Logan," Lola says.

"I know **what** it's called, I just want to know what the point of it is," Logan repeats.

"Nothing really, it's just a chance for couples to hang out together at night and have dinner and maybe go to a movie," Zoey explains.

"But we do that anyway," Logan, Chase and Michael all say together.

"Please?" Zoey asks Chase.

"No," Chase says.

"Pretty please," Quinn says to Logan with puppy eyes.

"Nope," Logan says, but wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her toward him.

"Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top," Lola says with her bottom lip trembling a little.

"No," Michael says.

"Why can't we go on a triple date?" the girls ask with glares in the guys' directions.

"Because," Logan says.

"Because why, Logan?" Quinn asks.

"Because I don't see the point in the whole concept of it," Logan says.

"Fine, if you don't want me to be happy, then I guess this relationship won't work," Quinn says pulling away from Logan and moving to the other end of the couch.

"Oh, Quinn, come on, don't say that," Logan says moving over to her.

"No; you don't want to go out with me, so what's the point?" Quinn asks rhetorically.

"Quinn, please don't do this; I love you, I just don't want to go on a triple date tonight," Logan says taking Quinn's hands in his.

"Why not Logan?" Quinn asks as a small "tear" falls down her cheek.

"Because, I just want to spend a night alone with the most amazing girl at PCA," Logan says wiping the "tear" away with his thumb.

"Okay, but I really want to go on an actual triple date with our friends," Quinn says smiling through her "tears".

"Okay, I guess we can spend a night alone together tomorrow night," Logan says giving in.

"Thank you," Quinn says giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Dude; why did you give in to her!" Michael asks in astonishment.

"Because I love her, and I don't want to lose her," Logan says.

"Dude, you're weak," Michael says shaking his head.

"Michael, be nice, you know that if I was crying and said I would break up with you, you would give in too," Lola says smacking him upside the head.

"You know what, I think a triple date is a great idea," Michael says, making Lola smile.

"Chase, what about you?" Zoey asks sitting on his lap and rubbing his stomach with one hand and running her fingers through his hair with her other hand.

"Okay, let's go," Chase says with a smirk.

"Good, come on," the girls say together.

"What are we going to eat?" Logan asks as all six friends sit inside a new restaurant at PCA, La Café du PCA.

"I'm going to get…," Zoey says before being pulled out of her chair.

"Hey, get your hands off of her," Chase says getting up and glaring at James, one of Zoey's ex-boyfriends.

"You don't need her," Rebecca, Chase's ex-girlfriend, says from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asks rounding on her.

"I'm here to get you back," Rebecca answers.

"You're coming with me," Mark says grabbing Quinn's wrist and pulling her out of the chair and pulling her away.

"Hey, what do you think you're going with my girlfriend?" Logan asks jumping up only to be shoved back down by Dana.

"You're staying here," Dana says.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in France," Logan says trying to look around her to make sure that Quinn was okay.

"When I got a call from Rebecca saying that you were "going out" with Quinn, I flew back to put a stop to it," Dana says glaring at him.

"Excuse me, but can you please move so that I can go get my girlfriend," Logan says pushing past Dana and heading after Mark and Quinn.

"Um, excuse me, but I think you're sitting with **my** boyfriend," Michael's ex-girlfriend says to Lola.

"You're not his girlfriend, I am," Lola says, un-phased by this.

"I thought you were my girlfriend," the guy who lied to Lola and Quinn to spend more time with Lola says from behind her.

(**A/N:** I honestly don't remember this guy's name. But I do know that he is in 'Curse of PCA'. So if anyone knows his name… will you please let me know. Thank you. – Emma)

"Sorry, but I'm going out with Michael," Lola says, still un-phased.

"MARK! LET ME GO!" Quinn yells.

"Fine," Mark says, letting go of Quinn's wrist, making her lose her balance and start to fall.

"QUINN!" Logan yells running over and catching her before she hits the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asks Logan.

"Saving my girlfriend from you, DelFigero," Logan says before carrying Quinn to the boy's dorm.

"Thank you for catching me Logan," Quinn says.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there to catch you," Logan says.

"Well, I guess you know that I fell for you," Quinn says smiling.

"That is true," Logan says once he has opened the main door for the guys' dorm.

"Logan, are we moving too fast?" Quinn asks a few minutes later.

"I don't think so," Logan says.

"Okay, good, because I don't want to have to break up with you," Quinn says.

"I love you so much Quinn," Logan says giving her a kiss before setting her down so that she could walk.

"I love you so much, too, Logan," Quinn says as their finger intertwine with each other.

*-*-*Middle of the Night*-*-*

"Where is everyone else?" Quinn asks when she wakes up in the guys' dorm room because of the light being turned on.

"I don't know and that's what's bothering me; I mean they should have been here already," Logan says pacing back and forth by his bed.

"They could've gone to my room to drop off Zoey and Lola and just crashed there," Quinn suggests.

"That could be true," Logan says, "wanna head over there and see?" he asks.

"Sure, but how are we going to get past security?" Quinn asks.

"Climb in through the window," Logan says.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, and in the mean time, our friends will think we burglars," Quinn says smiling.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Logan asks as he grabs two of his jackets and hands one to Quinn.

"Call my room first and if they answer tell them that we're coming over and if they don't, then we still head over there and I'll use my key to let us in," Quinn says.

"Okay, but you're calling," Logan says handing his girlfriend the phone.

"**Hello?" Chase's voice asks from the other end.**

"Hey Chase, I didn't wake you up did I?" Quinn asks.

"**No, we're all still up, we decided to finish our date by watching a movie; by the way, where are you and Logan?" Chase asks.**

"Where do you think we are?" Quinn asks.

"**Oh, sorry, are you guys going to head over?" Chase asks.**

"Yeah, we are, would you be able to have the emergency ladder ready for us, please?" Quinn asks.

"**Sure, see you in a little bit," Chase says before hanging up.**

"Well?" Logan asks.

"They're up, and watching a movie," Quinn says.

"Hey guys," Quinn says once she and Logan have both gotten into the girls' dorm room.

"Hey, sorry about not calling to see where you were earlier," Zoey says with a small smile.

"No problem," Quinn and Logan say together.

"What are we watching?" Logan asks.

"27 Dresses, thanks to the girls," Michael says, getting smacked.

"What?" he asks.

"Stop saying stupid things," Lola says.

*-*-*End Chapter 3*-*-*

(A/N: Hey readers. I hope you enjoyed the story. Chapter 4 should be up soon… and it takes place in the future, so I hope you like it. Chapter 4: Logan and Quinn Are… WHAT! – Emma)


End file.
